short offshoot
by Madmous
Summary: short stories of SP and its inhabitants.
1. Chapter 1

The characters are not mine and will never be.

----------------

Kenny drew his hood together making it tighter around his head.

Cartman that fat asshole had asked him for a date in front of Tweeks and now he stood in front of it waiting for the fat bastard to come who probably just wanted to meet him to fuck because Butters had some kind of migraine again or needed time for himself or whatever his sorry excuse it was this time to not fuck with Eric.

Kenny looked down in the snow as it had begun snowing thick white flakes of snow and it got colder as suddenly a dark shadow appeared over him.

He looked up just in time to see a piano crushing over him.

His last word was "Fuck!" and then the piano crushed his fragile light body.


	2. Chapter 2

The characters are not mine and will never be.

----------------

Tweek loved coffee , he took a sip, he loved it so much he could drown in it.

Which was ironic because that was how he died: drowned in coffee.

His parents went to an excursion in Canada in some instant-coffee factory where a vat larger then their house filled with hot, smoking coffee stood. Tweek as obsessive over the black drink as always dashed off, fell right into it and was dead.

His parents couldn't recognize him anymore because of the many burns in his face.

But Tweek didn't waste a thought on his parents or his short live that had ended at the age of thirteen.

Because as Kenny had found out recently hell served the best of coffee.

Sometimes when he sat down with Tweek in one of those moments of silence where Tweek was drinking coffee he wanted to point out the irony of Tweaks death but didn't.

He was just to preoccupied with his PSP to care.


	3. Chapter 3

The characters are not mine and will never be.

--------------

Kyle thought about staying in bed today.

He was sure that someone did something stupid again.

Letting his head fall back in his pillow he thought about the past 14 years he had been spending in south park.

Every friggin' day happened something so absurd that you had to ask yourself if this town ever was normal and poor Kyle always grabbed his nose bridge and shook his head at the absurdity and retardants of it all.  
Slowly he drifted off to sleep again trying to forget his misery to life in a town full of idiots as the very voice of his mother screamed up to his room; "Kyle your friend is here. Come down!" her voice rang through his ears and once again he groped his nose and thought "another fucking day in south park" and as he was slipping in his clothes he thought about how many years he needed until he could leave this hell hole.


	4. Chapter 4

The characters are not mine and will never be.

-----------------

"This is way to much pressure." Tweek was looking nervously around trying to make out what was behind the gravestones. The goth was throwing his hair back and crossed his arms asking himself why he took that conformist with him. They didn't even knew each other.

Mole had told them or better Mole told exclusively him that they (which means him and Mole) should meet at the graveyard to talk things out at the cemetery.

No big deal for him but Tweek somehow got to knew about it too and was head over heels to come with him.

He was shaken out of his thoughts as he heard a rustle in the shrubbery near the gravestone. The red haired goth shook his hair out of his face and went to the sound to look behind the bush.

Squinting his eyes he could make out Kenny covered in mud and the colour of his parka had fainted slightly "Kenny?" Kenny looked up and his face made Red scream.

Kennys left eye was coal black and a metal-bar hung out of the right one, the half of his face was squashed and hung down in stripes while his eyeball just popped out of his skull as he tried to stand up. Red tried to run away but the second he took a step back he fell over a root and hit his head on a gravestone.

Kenny slowly made its way over to him sitting down besides him and the carcass slowly dig into Red's flesh who was still alive but couldn't scream because he has had lost his consciousness. Kenny slowly ate him from head to toe not leaving a trail of the red haired goth.

Mole knew why he wanted to meet on the graveyard. Especially with people who owned him money...


	5. Chapter 5

The characters are not mine and will never be.

----------

Kenny laughed as he fingered his wound.

He was a little drunk, to be blunt he wasn't sober at all.

After 10 beer and 5 whiskeys together with a bottle of wine no one would be sober anymore.

Kenny had gotten hit over the head and had ripped the skin of his arm on a broken metal bar.

Looking back at this Kenny had to laugh a little at his stupidity and fingered his wound absently minded.

He giggled ,a very girlish sounding giggle, the giggle he often used when around people he didn't know well and when he tried to look 'cute' hiding his true perverted personality.

"Hihi..." he grinned "gotta see their faces when I show up in school..." his finger slipped into his skinny arm trough the wound up to the knuckle as he grimaced and pulled back in a hurry.

He looked up from the puddle of blood where he sat. The stars shone bright this night.

The street was 'lovely dark and deep' he thought as he tried to remember a certain poem of Frost, he couldn't really recall it:"But I have miles to go before I sleep" he said to himself, though it sounded more like a question. "Before i sleep..." he repeated the last part.

Kenny fingered his wound smearing blood, it sounded broken "Maybe I forgot something..." he giggled again for no reason.

"I have promises to keep."

"Ah yeah" Kenny scratched his head smearing blood into his hair "thanks. It sounded broken..."

then he was killed as a metal rod crashed his skull. The ground was colored in a nice red color and the stars shone bright as the metal rod crashed down again splattering the brain on the dirty pavement.


End file.
